Death Knight (Warcraft III)
Death Knights were once virtuous defenders of Humanity. However, once the Paladin ranks were disbanded by the failing Alliance, many of these holy warriors traveled to the quarantined lands to ease the suffering of those left within the plague-ridden colonies. Though the Paladins were immune to disease of any kind, they were persecuted by the general populace who believed that they had been infected by the foul plague. A small band of Paladins, embittered by society's cruelty, traveled north to find the plague's source. These renegade Paladins succumbed to bitter hatred over the course of their grueling quest. When they finally reached Ner'zhul's icy fortress in Northrend they had become dark and brooding. The Lich King offered them untold power in exchange for their services and loyalty. The weary, vengeful warriors accepted his dark pact, and although they retained their humanity, their twisted souls were bound to his evil will for all time. Bestowed with black, vampiric Runeblades and shadowy steeds, Death Knights serve as the Scourge's mightiest generals. Information The Death Knight is a melee Hero but attacks very slowly making him one of the lesser melee Heroes. The Death Knight is typically the second Hero built by Undead players with the Dread Lord being the first Hero. The Death Knight works very well with Ghouls because of his Unholy Aura, which also combines well with the Dread Lord's Vampiric Aura. Death Coil is useful for healing the Death Knight's army or allied Undead Heroes. Death Coil is also useful for attacking enemy Heroes or units. Death Pact is rarely used but can help keep the Death Knight alive by eating Skeleton Warriors. Animate Dead can be very powerful depending on the units raised and the timing. Some jokingly refer to him as the healing Knight because 3 of his abilities (Death Coil, Death Pact, Unholy Aura) can be used to heal damage. The Death Knight's Death Coil ability makes him useful for healing units and for attacking other Heroes. His Unholy Aura ability makes him helpful in large allied games where his aura can help a lot of units. Although the Death Knight is a melee guy it's best to watch him very closely and remove him from battle if attacked. He can be easily killed. For skill point spending strategies most players research either Unholy Aura or Death Coil first and maximize those stopping only to get Animate Dead at Level 6. Statistics of Death knights in Warcraft III Primary attribute: Strength Random names: Lord Nightsorrow, Lord Soulrender, Lord Dethstorm, Lord Maldazzar, Lord Darkhallow, Lord Lightstalker, Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Duke Dreadmoore, Duke Ragereaver, Baron Frostfel, Lord Darkscythe, Duke Wintermaul, Baron Perenolde, Baron Morte Spells and Abilities Death Coil :A coil of death that can damage an enemy living unit or heal a friendly undead unit. The Death Knight's Death Coil ability is a great healer for Undead units and even for the Neutral Heroes Dark Ranger and Pit lord. Death Coil can also be used to heal allied Heroes and your own second Hero. Advanced players often use a Death Knight for this purpose. Death Coil is also good against early rushes where the enemy targets your workers. You can use a Death Coil to heal your Acolytes that are under attack or combat units. Death Coil is especially useful to finish off running enemy Heroes that are near death. Death Pact :Kills a target friendly unit, giving a percentage of its hit points to the Death Knight. Unholy Aura (Passive) :Increases the movement speed and life regeneration rate of nearby friendly units. Animate Dead (Ultimate) :Raises 6 dead units in an area to fight for the Death Knight. Animated units are invulnerable. Animated units last for forty seconds. Notes * Death Pact can be cast on invulnerable undead units, like those raised by Animate Dead. * Unholy Aura also causes hitpoint regeneration of those pain-in-the-butt-to-repair mechanical units. * In World of Warcraft, Death Knight Champions were clearly designed with physical similarity to Warcraft III death knights in mind. External links Kategooria:Warcraft III melee undead heroes Kategooria:Scourge Kategooria:Death knight characters